


i show not your face, but your heart's desire

by hatingseparation, sveyrhills



Series: i solemnly swear i'm up to no good [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 6+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Multi, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Clan Bashing, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Learns to be a Better Person, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Redemption, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, he gets better tho, naruto doesn't give up on sasuke, sasuke being a closeted & confused gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatingseparation/pseuds/hatingseparation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sveyrhills/pseuds/sveyrhills
Summary: The legend told that the Mirror of Erised could be, at the same time, one’s fortune and demise.  It did not tell stories about the future but rather tell you things that sometimes you don’t want to know. It could show you the deepest desires hidden in your heart.orThe six times when Sasuke discovered what he truly wanted in the Mirror of Erised, and the one time he didn't.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, mentioned Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: i solemnly swear i'm up to no good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	i show not your face, but your heart's desire

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work of a harry potter!au series that i'm currently working with my best friend, and this is basically the introduction, so if somethings sound confusing, i assure you it will be further explained in the future works! i hope you enjoy ^^

1.

The first time Sasuke found the Mirror of Erised, he was in his first year at Hogwarts.

He has grown up listening to his parents’ stories about how they found the mirror. What it meant and what it could bring to the student brave enough to search for it; how at the same time, it could be one’s fortune and demise. It did not tell stories about the future but rather tell you things that sometimes you don’t want to know. Show you the deepest desires hidden in your heart.

Sasuke was no coward. After all, he was a Slytherin, and anyone knew that if a Slytherin wants something, not even death could stop them. He infringed the curfew and messed up his sleep schedule several nights in a row for two months, but in a fated twilight, he ended up finally finding the door that showed precisely what he wanted to see: The Mirror of Erised covered only by a thin blanket, which he tossed aside with one hand while the other held a candle that was the only source of light in the dark room.

 _I show not your face, but your heart’s desire_ was the quote engraved in the mirror, spelled backward and already fading, probably because of the artifact’s age. But what really mattered was what he would see when he looked at his reflection. Sasuke put the candle on the floor and approached the mirror, surprising himself when realizing that it actually worked.

In his reflection, Sasuke was surrounded by people he knew: his parents, distant family, and even some faces in his class that he never bothered to take a closer look at – like _Naruto_ , who couldn’t become his friend because he didn’t know about what happened to his family, and wouldn’t want to be his friend if he did – and lying on the ground was Itachi. Not scared or repentant like he was on his dreams, but… Dead. Sasuke was pointing his wand at him, and Itachi laid on the ground lifeless.

He instantly got away from the mirror. That must be a mistake; Sasuke didn’t want to kill his disinherited brother.

Or did he?

Sasuke packed his things up, left the room, and didn’t return for the whole year.

2.

Sasuke came back in his second year, and things have been pretty wild for him. He never talked about what he saw in the mirror to his parents or any of his friends – it’s not like he had many, anyway, if he could call that “friends”. Neji Hyuuga was kinda nice, in his own way. Ino was cool when she wasn’t trying to flirt with him. He didn’t think that she was unattractive or anything; it simply wasn’t what he was interested in at the moment. Ever since his encounter with the mirror, he tried to change his behavior so that he wouldn’t have to face that scary thing the next time he looked at his reflection.

It seemed to be working, though. Sasuke managed to enter the Slytherin’s Quidditch Team without relying on his family’s influence; he got in because he was good. Later, it became his favorite thing to do, beating even Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. The team was not that good, but with Sasuke’s help – he had been playing since he was a little kid with… You know who. – they managed to make some changes and were now in second place at the competition.

His relationship with people in general because better too, even if he didn’t have plenty of friends. He had a good relationship with the teachers – Especially Professor Orochimaru, who seemed to be taking a liking for him – and some of what he could call friends. His relationship with Naruto was still complicated, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He didn’t expect them to get along, anyway. They were polar opposites, and it was for the best that they would be apart.

When looking at the mirror of Erised for the second time, Sasuke didn’t see his brother dead. In fact, what he saw was himself surrounded by the Slytherin Quidditch Team and friends of his own house. His parents were there too, even if he knew they would never congratulate him for something so foolish as winning the Quidditch Cup and becoming captain. It’s not like they congratulated him for having the best grades among all the first graders, so he wouldn’t expect something else.

There were also some known faces from his year amongst the crowd, like Ino, Neji, and the most surprising of them, Naruto. Sasuke didn’t want to be friends with Naruto, and that was a fact. He was too loud, too annoying, and being friends with him meant being part of his troublesome friend group, which was equally irritating as him, if not more.

Speaking of which, they were also in the reflection. There were some names that Sasuke could recognize, like Shikamaru – a Ravenclaw that was friends with Ino and, from what Sasuke heard, didn’t like him a bit – and Sakura, a Gryffindor who he assumed was Naruto’s crush, but sadly for both him and Sasuke, was too enamored by the Uchiha to notice the boy’s attempts, and too blinded by love to see that Sasuke wasn’t interested a bit in her. The rest of their names were a blur, like the obnoxiously loud Gryffindor who always brought his dog poorly hidden in his bag, and the kid who was Professor Gai’s favorite student, even if he didn’t say so.

Sasuke didn’t understand what the mirror was trying to tell him. Maybe it was fake, and all this time, he was worried about nothing. Surprisingly so, that was the better answer to all his questions, so he again exited the room after looking at Naruto’s face one more time.

If what he saw in the mirror was true, then he was in for a hell of a ride.

3.

In his third year, Sasuke came back again, just to be sure that he wasn’t on the wrong path. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup last year, so that couldn’t be his biggest wish of all time – it was just then that he noticed how little his wishes were, if you could call killing his missing older brother _little_ – and he needed to be just a little more sure that some hidden part of his subconscious wasn’t a raging homicidal anymore. And there were also his friends…

Since he entered the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Naruto had become more and more a constant in Sasuke’s life, to the point where they could even call each other friends. That’s what brought them to this point in life, where they were both entering the room of the Erised Mirror side by side.

“This is going to get us in trouble.” Said Naruto, not looking sorry a little bit

“Only if we get caught.” Responded Sasuke, taking the cloth off the mirror again. “Do you remember what I said?”

“That it shows what you want the most? Yeah.” Naruto got closer, too, analyzing the object. “Do you think it’ll show me becoming an Auror?”

“I don’t know. I never know what to expect of that crazy mind of yours.” He laughed a little, pushing Sasuke with his shoulder.

The fact is that Naruto had become the closest to what Sasuke could call a _best friend_. Neji and Ino were great, sure, but Sasuke never really knew how to let people in, and show himself to others, so he thought he was better off alone. He never had that necessity with Naruto; it just came so naturally that he never knew how the younger managed to know so much about him. Stuff that not even his parents knew, like his favorite food, favorite color, favorite movie. Naruto was just like that. He attracted people to him like a magnet, and every person with a brain would want to become friends with him.

Naruto knew what happened to his family; he knew that Itachi was expelled for messing with the dark arts and causing a terrorist attack at Hogwarts, but he didn’t care. For him, there wasn’t Sasuke Uchiha, just _Sasuke_. He was just like that. Gentle, caring, _beautiful._ He never looked at someone’s faults, instead looking at what they could do to become better.

Naruto’s friends, however, were a completely different story.

It’s not like they hated him or anything – well, at least not all of them – but Sasuke wasn’t good at making friends. He never knew how to interact or talk to them, which resulted in him leaving every time they approached them to talk. Naruto asked him once if he disliked his friends or something, but Sasuke responded that it wasn’t like that. He didn’t know how to explain that he was so socially awkward that he never had any friends before entering Hogwarts, and this whole thing was a new concept to him.

There was also the Sakura problem.

Sakura wasn’t a bad person. She was nice when she wasn’t annoying. It’s just that with her constant advances towards Sasuke – granted, unsuccessful – some of her friends took a dislike towards him because of his icy rejections. Most notably TenTen, that was ironically Neji’s girlfriend. The Hyuuga asked him once what he had done to anger her so much. While Sasuke knew that his attitude towards Sakura wasn’t friendly, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do to show her that he wasn’t interested. He didn’t have a crush on anyone since he could remember, and that wouldn’t change so soon. He even suspected that he was unable to love anyone, but that mustn’t be true. He loved his parents, right? And his friends. And…

Naruto.

“I see you!” Naruto shouted, even though he was right beside him. Sasuke’s eyes widened

“What?”

“All of my friends are there! You, Kiba, Rock Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, even Kakashi, and Jiraiya! And… My parents.” His eyes turned sad, and in that minute, Sasuke knew. He knew what Naruto’s biggest wish was, and while it wasn’t impossible, it was so, so difficult to have.

“You want a family.” Sasuke said, as blunt as possible

“Yeah…” he scratched his neck, and the Uchiha knew that he did that when he felt anxious or disconcerted. “I never had one. It’d be nice. What do you see?”

Sasuke looked at his reflection, the memories of his brother’s dead body still haunting him. He was relieved to see that he wasn’t homicidal. Instead, he was again surrounded by people, all familiar faces from his and Naruto’s friend ground. That was at least surprising.

“I see you, too.” Naruto smiled brightly at that. “And everyone else.”

“Who?”

“You know. Rock Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata… Everyone.”

Naruto was bewildered. And happy. Really, really happy.

“So… What do you want?”

Sasuke shrugged.

“Friends, I guess.”

“It seems like you already have those,” Naruto spoke, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder

Sasuke looked at him, astonished, not knowing what to say. He tried to mumble a response, even if his voice was shaky.

“I… don’t know how to talk to your friends.”

“I know.” He said frankly, “And they know it too. Nobody dislikes you, Sasuke. They’re just letting you take your time. When you’re ready to get closer, you can, like you did to me.”

A single tear trickled down his face, but if Naruto noticed, he never talked about it. They just stood there in silence, the Uzumaki smiling holding him while he tried to compose himself.

“I think you already have a family too, judging for the people you saw in the mirror. They’re all here for you.”

Naruto didn’t say anything for quite a while, which was unusual for him.

“Professor Jiraiya invited me to live with him from this year on.” His voice was barely audible, almost like a whisper. “I told him I’ll think about it.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“I’m scared.” It was a confession. It was so rare that Naruto let anyone see him sad that Sasuke almost felt like he wasn’t supposed to be there. Almost. “I feel like everyone that we let in our lives leaves us one day.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

They didn’t talk about the incident for the rest of the year. Still, Sasuke got closer to Naruto’s friends, to the point where they even considered him part of the group. It seemed like he wasn’t wrong, after all. Sasuke wasn’t that bad at making friends, but having a friend like Naruto always helped.

4.

Sasuke unconsciously found his way back to the mirror room in his fourth year, after what could only be the worst day of his whole life, and it was only the first day of class.

It was a whole wacky situation that probably was some kind of plan from his parents to make his life miserable like they always did. It already had been hard enough to make Naruto’s friends accept him as part of their group – Tenten still looked at him with homicidal rage sometimes, but at least she wasn’t threatening him anymore – and of course, his parents had to ruin everything. Not only being rude to Naruto at the train station but also sending a fucking howler to scream at Sasuke in front of the whole Hogwarts, insulting his best friend and, of course, throwing a bunch of racial slurs. He didn’t know how they even discovered that Naruto was a half-blood, but gossip was an old tale in ancient wizard families, so of course, they had to hear that from someone. It had been a horror show, and he didn’t have the guts to look at everyone’s faces before exiting the great hall without caring for the people calling him. He was too upset to talk right now.

That’s how he ended up in the room he didn’t plan to visit after what happened with Naruto last year. He wasn’t a shitty person anymore; he had plenty of friends and was finally happy, so of course, that couldn’t last. Why is it when everything seems to be doing fine for him something terrible always has to happen?

He sat on the ground, hugging his knees while looking at his reflection. The Sasuke in the mirror looked so much happier than him, being, you know, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team and having all of his friends hugging and praising him. That Sasuke surely didn’t have to deal with his best friend possibly leaving him because of his parents because Naruto was alongside everyone.

He wanted to cry, and he did; because if a tree falls in a forest and no one’s around to listen, it doesn’t make a sound. Or something like that. He remembers Professor Kakashi explicitly saying something along those lines.

“Harsh day?” he was too absorbed in his own tears to notice his best friend arriving at the room, so when he heard his voice, it was already too late. Sasuke tried without success to clean his face, but the soreness and redness betrayed him. Naruto sat beside him, not too close to be overbearing but enough for him to know that he was there.

“You have no idea.” He tried to sound sarcastic, but his trembling voice made it difficult “My parents are shit, and my best friend probably doesn’t even like me anymore.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

“If you think that I’d stop being friends with you because of your parents, then you really don’t know me. See, I’m a very persistent person.” He got close, his knee gently touching Sasuke’s. “I mean, your parents are racists, sure, but it’s not like we get to choose in whose family we are born; what we can choose is who we keep around.” Seeing that there was no response, he continued, “There’s this old movie I used to watch with Iruka when I was a little kid that says ‘ _You are what you love, not what loves you_.’ It means that even if you come from a bad place, you can still decide to be different, and I see that in you every day. And _I love you, Sasuke_.” He put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’re my best friend. I’m not leaving you because your parents called me a traitor of my own blood.”

Sasuke didn’t even know that it was possible to cry harder than he already did. But it was fine. Naruto was there, and he wouldn’t say a thing.

Mirror Sasuke seemed happier; Real Sasuke felt whole.

5.

In his fifth year, Sasuke was a _mess_.

In general, his life was great. Slytherin was currently winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup after losing the last two years to Gryffindor – because of Naruto, of course. Sasuke had become one of the youngest captains ever lead the team. His house had a good advantage because most Gryffindor players were fifth-years, like Sakura, Rock Lee, Kiba, and Naruto, and were too worried about the OWLs to concentrate on their training, it was still a fierce dispute. The problem is that it happened to lead to some… Interesting situations.

His relationship with Naruto had become messy. It’s not like it wasn’t messy before, but somehow it became weirder. Because of the rivalry between him and his best friend, the banter between the two became so frequent he started to even look forward to it.

“Are you done?” said Ino one day after exiting a Quidditch Match against Gryffindor, in which Slytherin had won

“What?” he asked, drying his hair with a towel after the shower

“You and Naruto seemed more interested in each other than the game. It’s a wonder how you won.” Neji, after saying goodbye to Tenten, came closer. “What’s going on between you two?”

Sasuke felt his face become hotter. He didn’t know if it was because of the weather or… anything else.

“Nothing.” He mumbled, “Nothing’s going on. He’s my opponent.”

Ino did not look impressed.

“Really? After all that sexual tension going on? I thought you guys were going to get off the brooms and-“

“Ino, I don’t think-“

“Shut up, Neji, you have a girlfriend. You have no right to talk here.” She turned to Sasuke again, “You guys need to settle… whatever that is. Fast.”

But… what was going on between them?

The provocations that came from Naruto weren’t nothing new. It always happened since they weren’t even friends; it just became more rivalry than hate since Naruto started playing Quidditch. But over the years, whatever he felt for Naruto was different. He felt different around him. And he never felt like that with anyone.

With Naruto, everything was so new. His heart raced, his hands felt sweaty. With Naruto, he wasn’t scared of falling asleep in a random place because he knew he would be there to take care of him. Naruto was always so caring, and thoughtful, and… pretty. And that scared Sasuke on a whole new level.

That’s what brought here again to a place where he swore he wouldn’t come again. He didn’t have a reason to anymore, but it seemed like the only place his mind could be at rest. The only place where he wouldn’t be “Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!” all the time. He needed time to figure out what he was feeling.

He didn’t mean to look a the mirror, but after so much time walking and circles and trying to think straight, he just needed something else to focus on, and oh boy, was he surprised with what he saw.

Naruto appearing in the mirror of Erised wasn’t a new concept to him. He was always there, one way or another, but _this_ was new. Naruto was kissing him, and the worst? He was accepting it and liking it.

Sasuke short-circuited. He needed fresh air. He needed to think. He needed to get out of there.

And he needed to stay as far as possible away from Naruto until all of this went away.

6.

Sasuke didn’t come to the mirror in his sixth year. He didn’t need it anymore. Naruto wasn’t his rival anymore; he was his… Best friend? Boyfriend? Well, they were something, and that was enough. He didn’t need to look at a magic mirror to know that his wish was still the same: stay with Naruto as long as possible.

Still, in his last year, some things changed, especially after the invasion of the terrorist group known as Akatsuki. The group was made entirely by Itachi and his friends, equally as bad as him. Sasuke always thought about what would happen if he saw his brother again. He didn’t have the murderous thoughts he had when he was eleven, when he just wanted to eliminate whatever was stopping him from being happy. Sasuke was over it, but he wasn’t over the resentment. That part was very much alive.

Seeing Itachi again was nothing like what he imagined. He had very few memories of his childhood before he ran away from home. Hence, his teenage imagination always filled everything making Itachi as bad as the devil himself. An evil, murderous person who only cares about himself. Nothing like the person who told him how much he had grown. Who congratulated for winning the Quidditch Cup last year and for having the best grades among all his class. How did he know all of that? Why was he saying all of this?

_Why wasn’t he attacking Sasuke?_

Sasuke did run away again after promising he wouldn’t. No one could understand what he was feeling at that moment, and no one would. He thought he was over hiding and turning away people every time they tried to help him, but it turns out he was wrong. Sasuke was never going to change; he would always be a piece of shit. Naruto was better off without him. Everyone was better without Sasuke.

He laid on the ground completely alone. His only company was his reflection in the mirror, where he saw the only thing he would never have in his life.

It was his family. His parents not being complete assholes, Itachi being a completely normal brother, and Naruto. Because somehow Naruto was always there, and Sasuke always wanted him there. Right now, in this cold-ass room after what he could call one of the worst days in his whole life, he just wanted Naruto there. He would make some lame-ass joke and say everything was going to be alright, even if he wasn’t so sure of that.

Naruto wasn’t coming; he had his own problems to deal with. For the first time, Sasuke understood Naruto.

For the first time, Sasuke knew what it was like to want a family he would _never_ have.

7.

Sasuke hadn’t come back to the room for the past couple of years since he wasn’t a student anymore. His last year at Hogwarts had been, on the least, turbulent, and honestly, he was happy to be at peace for the first time.

After graduating, Sasuke and Naruto were happy to find a nice place to live together. Somewhere they could arrive at both their jobs quickly and at the same time far away from everything that could bother them. Naruto had finally become the Auror he always wanted to be, while Sasuke pursued the job he knew his parents absolutely despised. He became a professional Quidditch player—an exceptionally good one, to be honest.

The first year after their marriage, things were hard. They didn’t have any form of support from the Uchiha family and had to fend for themselves while Naruto was under training. They almost didn’t have time for themselves, and there were a lot of times they thought about giving up, but they never did. The next year was more comfortable. Sasuke finally found a stable job because a senior when Sasuke started playing Quidditch had indicated him at his professional team. He gained some notoriety between matches, and the payment was not bad. As always, Naruto and his friends were still there to support him, even with an Auror’s career being as busy as ever.

The first time he returned to Hogwarts after graduation was because they called Naruto to give some help to the current DADA professor, Shikamaru – _surprisingly_ – to teach the kids about Unforgivable Curses. Naruto never went anywhere without Sasuke, so that’s what brought him to this moment. Again face to face with his reflection, just this time, he wasn’t a scared kid anymore. He wasn’t afraid to face his own reflection, but he was curious to see what had changed since his last time there.

“I knew I would find you here.” Naruto’s voice sounded through the room as he got closer to his husband, wrapping both of his arms around him from behind. “Can I ask what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing much.” Sasuke responded honestly, “Just wondering what changed about myself. I’m not the same person anymore.”

Naruto pondered for a moment, then smiled.

“Let’s look together, then.”

He pulled the cloth from the mirror, and Sasuke was again surprised by what he saw.

“What do you see, Sasuke?” Naruto whispered in his ear, and Sasuke turned to look at him

“Nothing.” Seeing the confusion on his husband’s face, he elaborated, “Just me and you.”

Sasuke smiled to himself as he turned to look at the mirror again. He didn’t want anything. He didn’t need anything.

Just like he thought, for the first time, Sasuke was at peace.

“Naruto.” He asked after being in silence for some time, “What do you see?”

Naruto blushed a little, hiding his face on Sasuke’s shoulder to whisper again.

_“I think we need to have a child.”_

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @mangekyoshoto if you ever wanna talk!! buh-bye


End file.
